Personnalité à revendre
by Ray the cat
Summary: Un jour de nouvelle lune, on voit une étoile filante...on fait tous le même voeux et celui-ci se réalise oO
1. Échange de corps et de personnalitées

Salut ^^ je me présente je suis Méli . ssa -_-'' et elle celle qui m'aide a faire la fic c'est aussi Méli.ssa XD connu sous le nom de Méli et Mélo, voici notre premier fic X3 peut-être pas super mais c'est un petit délire. Bon alors j'ai assez parler, on commence !  
  
P.S. : Les personnages de Inu-yasha ne m'appartiennent pas X3 (oui malheureusement) mais tout les autres oui !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 1 : Des échanges de corps et de personnalité  
  
C'était le matin, j'allais prendre le bus. Je parla avec Steph durant le trajet. Arriver à l'école, je rejoignit Méli, Gab, Jess et Mary. L'on parla de Inu-yasha.  
  
Méli : Tu sais Mélo, moi j'aimerais être Inu, et toi?  
  
Mélo : Non, moi je préférerais être Kagome car je pourrais embrasser Inu et être dans ses bras ! ^___^  
  
Méli : Bof, je sais pas. Je préférerais être Inu pour pouvoir massacrer du monde comme lui ^^. Et toi, Gab, qui tu aimerais être ?  
  
Gab : Je sais pas entre Miroku et Sesshy son tous les deux tellement beaux! *entre dans sa rêverie *  
  
Jess : Moi je voudrais être Sesshy! ^^  
  
Gab : Bon, alors je serais Sango, alors!  
  
Mary : Moi je serais Shippo! Il est tellement cute avec sa petite queue de renard! ^^  
  
Méli : oui, javoue.  
  
Mélo : Nih, j'approuve Méli.  
  
Gab : *toujours dans sa rêverie * Miroku!  
  
Jess : Gab, Gab, hé oh! La terre appelle la lune! GAB!  
  
Gab : *sort de sa rêverie, finalement -' * hein?.Sorry ^^''  
  
Jess : Il était temps que t'arrête de dire Miroku -_-'  
  
Gab : *retourne dans sa rêverie mais en pensé * Miroku, Sesshy! ^^  
  
Mary : A part sa, ça va?  
  
Méli : oui! ^^  
  
Mélo : vi! ^^  
  
Gab et Jess : wouap!  
  
La cloche sonna, ont continua de parlé de Inu jusqu'à devoir se séparer pour aller chercher leurs affaires dans leur casier. Moi au premier, Méli et Gab au deuxième et Mary et Jess au sous-sol. Je m'en allais en science physique avec Méli et Mary. Le cours avait été tranquille, ainsi que le deuxième. Durant le dîner, on rigola un peu puis discuta en même temps. Faisant par de nos découvertes sur le net. Je raconta une connerie que moi et Méli on avait trouvé, l'ont rit! ^^! Puis les cours reprit jusqu'à ce que la journée finissent. Alors on sortit, se soir l'on a tous été chez Méli (on était vendredi). On voulais faire une soirée ''Filles'' sur le net. Maxou et Lenne était là (sur msn ^^) l'on y tortura les gars (un trippe qu'on a eu XD). Un peu plus tard, il y avait la nouvelle lune que l'on décida de regardé un moment. Puis une étoile filante passa sous nos yeux. L'on se regarda, puis comme si on avais tous lu dans les pensés des autres on fit le même v?ux.  
  
Tous : Je souhaiterais que pendant un ans on soit dans la peau du personnage qu'on envie le plus!  
  
Puis on se regarda à nouveau et partit à rire! C'était un de ses hasards. Le genre que j'aime bien. On parla de manga, fics et de pleins d'autres choses durant la soirée, puis finalement on alla se coucher. Mais durant la nuit il se passa un phénomène étrange.Car quand l'ont se réveilla on était devenu les personnages que l'ont envie le plus! (je vous rappelle que l'on était la nouvelle lune ^^'). Je me suis réveillé en premier, à 6h15am, je vis Méli qui était devenu Inu-yasha, Gab Sango, Jess Sesshy et Mary Shippo. Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour me voir et à ma grande surprise j'étais devenu Kagome! Je commença à me demander si je devais réveiller les autres. Quand Méli..euh..Inu se leva et alla à la salle de bain (la honte -_-'' pourquoi ta fais sa Mélo? ) . Inu me dit salut au passage, mais il était trop fatigué pour se rendre compte que l'ont avait tous changé. Je sortis puis j'attendis qu'il est fini (T-T). Quand j'entendit crier dans la chambre(Gab dormait a côté de Jess, moi à côté de Gab et Mary au-dessus de nos tête et Méli était dans son lit ^^). J'alla voir et je vis Sango faire des calins a Sesshy qui voulais se dégager de cette folle. Shippo se réveilla, Inu arriva et je dis.  
  
Mélo (Kagome) : * avec un air sérieux!* Les filles, écoutés et regardez vous! On devenu les personnages dans Inu-yasha que l'ont envis le plus! Et maintenant qu'est-ce que l'on fais?  
  
Méli (Inu) : Je sais pas. Tu es la seule qui n'a pas de pouvoir.  
  
Kagome (Mélo) : Je sais! Mais j'aime Inu! ^^  
  
Inu (Méli) : non, pense s'y même pas!  
  
Kagome : Arf.-_-'' Mais tu vas un jour prendre un caractère de gars et l'a je t'aurais! ^^  
  
Inu :..Arf -_-'!  
  
On sortit de la chambre et alla manger. On remarqua que la maison était déserte. Et c'est là que je remarqua les jewel shard autour de mon cou.  
  
Kagome : AH ! *sort dehors *  
  
Les autres en la voyant sortir la suivit.  
  
Kagome : * air abasourdie* On est dans l'univers de Inu-yasha la gang!  
  
Tous : oO  
  
Sango : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? C'est plein de monstre ici!  
  
Shippo : ouin! TT Je veux pas finir dans la gueule d'un monstre!  
  
Sesshomaru : Moi j'ai juste à craindre Naraku, a part sa il y a rien qui m'approche.  
  
Inu : Je te fais remarquer que le monde va trouver étranger que tu es devenu sympa -' même si c'est pas le cas pour nous.  
  
Sesshomaru : -_- GRRR.  
  
Inu : Je blague! ^^''''''  
  
Kagome : Ah aussi, j'attire les monstres avec mon jewel of the four soul. ^^'''  
  
Inu: Quoi!! je veux pas avoir à tous vous protègez! *prend le Jewel et le brise et le jewel s'éparpille partout*  
  
Shippo: C'est marrant maintenant -_-  
  
Sango: Faudra partir les trouver -_-  
  
Sesshomaru: Tu es drôle toi -_-  
  
Kagome: Je sais pas tirer des flèches!  
  
Inu : Euh......oups? ^^''  
  
On commença à se promener dans la forêt, quand l'on vu..Miroku! Oo  
  
Miroku : * détourne le regard dans notre direction* Sango! Te revoilà! ^____^  
  
Miroku prend Sango dans ses bras. Sango rougit quand soudain Miroku lui pogne le cul (comme toujours -' c'est déprimant)  
  
Sango : *frappe Miroku * NON MAIS SA VA PAS!!!!  
  
Tous(sauf Sango) : Oo est dangereuse.  
  
Miroku : Elle a pas changé X_x aie! Bobo!  
  
Kagome : Miroku! Où on est?  
  
Miroku : Dans la forêt avant le village de Kaede * regarde Sesshy* AHH!!! Inu! Attention! Ton frère est là!  
  
Sesshy : GRRRR -_-  
  
Inu : Pas de problème ^^ il est sympa et même amicale.  
  
Miroku : Depuis quand? -_-  
  
Sesshy : GRRR *pensé : il m'énerve!!! *  
  
Miroku : Je sais! ^^ Kagome lui a jeté un sort et là il est un Sesshomaru apprivosé!  
  
Sesshy : * saute sur Miroku et l'étrangle* ta gueule le monk.ey!  
  
Miroku : x_x gaaah! * pratiquement mort*  
  
Inu : *enlève Sesshy * calmez vous!  
  
Miroku : * pour changer de sujet* avez-vous faim? ^^  
  
Shippo : yeah! ^^ * saute sur l'épaule de Miroku*  
  
Sango : je veux bien ^^  
  
Kagome : viii ^^  
  
Inu : psssst.  
  
Sesshomaru :.tant que c'est pas poison pour moi -_- * pensé : je lui fais pas confiance.*  
  
Toute la joyeuse bande marcha en direction du village. (Joyeuse bande dans une ambiance électrique certifiable a 100%). Arrivé au village ils allèrent chez Kaede (pour certain la 'vieille folle', vous comprendrez plus tard ^^'').  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Méli : wala ^^ pour le premier chapitre  
  
Mélo : il est court mais pas grave  
  
Méli : envoyez nous des reviews ^^ plus j'en aurais plus jvais écrire vite le prochain chapitre!  
  
Chow et au prochain chapitre qui se s'intitulera : Humour sur glace ! 


	2. Humour sur glace

Salut ! XD et oui c'est moi et je suis de retour avec le 2ème chapitre de Personnalité à revendre ! N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews ^^ et je fais un rappelle sur quel perso est qui  
  
Méli : Inu-yasha  
  
Mélo : Kagome  
  
Gab : Sango  
  
Mary : Shippo  
  
Jess : Sesshomaru  
  
Miroku : Miroku XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapitre 2 : Humour sur glace !  
  
Au village, Miroku amena nos joyeux compagnons chez Kaede. Je fis la moue comme a l'habitude de mon caractère tandis que Sesshy resta dans le cadre de porte. Kagome et Sango étaient rentré à l'intérieur et regardaient Kaede bizarrement. Mélo.euh.Kagome ^^'' expliqua à Kaede que la perle avait encore été brisée -_- et elle lui dit même qui. Je releva la tête en entendant mon nouveau nom.  
  
Kaede : INU-YASHA!  
  
Oui, c'est sûr je l'ai entendu -_- sinon je suis vraiment sourd.  
  
Inu : euh.oui? ^^''  
  
Kaede : * m'étrangle* c'est vraiment stupide de ta part d'avoir fais sa!  
  
Inu : @_x  
  
Kagome : ^^'' euh.du calme  
  
Kaede : du calme! Tu te rappelles pas combien de temps sa l'a pris pour ramasser tous les morceaux!?  
  
Kagome : euh.* pense : bien sûr que non -_- je suis pas la vraie Kagome.*  
  
Kaede cessa de m'étrangler, enfin -_-, et porta son attention sur Kagome. Maintenant c'était au tour de Miroku de se venger -_-, il se mit à m'écraser alors que j'étais coucher par terre.  
  
Inu : je crois que j'ai reçu ma leçons x_o  
  
Miroku : tu te rappelles pas tout le temps que sa pris ramasser c'est foutu morceau!!!  
  
Inu : euh.non -_-  
  
Miroku et Kaede : Oo  
  
Kagome : sa me fais longtemps il me semble? *pense : espérons que j'ai raison ^^'' *  
  
Kaede : oui, et sa faisait longtemps que l'on t'avait pas vu Kagome, tu es repartit chez toi après avoir retrouvé tous les morceaux de la perle. Tu n'es pas revenu depuis.  
  
Kagome : ah, je vois ^^''  
  
Je regarda Kagome tout en faisant la moue comme à mon habitude de hanyou. Sango frappa une fois de plus Miroku et le paf résonna dans mes oreilles. Sesshy quand a lui, il regardait l'horizon. Je crois finalement que le caractère de ses personnages vont déteindre sur nous.  
  
Je tourna la tête en n'écoutant guère la conversation des autres. Il n'y avait que moi et Sesshy qui n'écoutait pas la conversation. Je vis un manteau, comme nous avions dans le temps où nous étions Méli, Mélo, Gab, Jess et Mary. Je me leva et le prit, je lis l'étiquette. 'Kagome'. Shippo sauta sur mon épaule et me posant des questions.  
  
Shippo : c'est un manteau comme on.* n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le jette par terre et l'écrase avec mon pied*  
  
Inu : *murmure a Shippo * tait toi, Mary, tu te souviens pas qu'on est les personnages de Inu-yasha ou quoi?  
  
Shippo : oups.désolé, mais là tu m'écrases!  
  
Je ramassa se qui était supposé Mary et le déposa près de Miroku et je sortis de cette maison avec Sesshy derrière moi. Évidement je détestait être suivit.euh..non, le VRAI Inu déteste être suivit pas moi! Je m'arrêta et me retourna. Je vis Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo et Sesshy s'arrêter en même temps que moi, on fait un exercice de synchronisation ou quoi!?  
  
Inu : -_- qu'est qui a?  
  
Sesshy : on va chez Kagome.  
  
Inu : a Tokyo? Oo  
  
Sesshy : exact -_- à moins que tu préfères rester ici, comme le ferait le vrai Inu ^^  
  
Inu : -_- je suis toujours Méli je te rappelle.  
  
Sesshy : ton caractère ressemble a Inu et puis ton apparence physique ressemble à Inu XD  
  
Inu : tu crois que c'est mieux Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshy : oki, j'ai rien dit -_-  
  
Inu : mieux ^__^  
  
Kagome : bon alors tu viens ou pas ?  
  
Inu : mais oui je viens ^^  
  
Kagome : ^^ oki, alors en avant marche!  
  
Shippo et Sango : -_-'''  
  
Kagome ouvrit la marche -_- style soldat militaire avec le fameux 1, 2, 3, 4. Je resta bien derrière pour éviter cette folle qui ne voyait pas que les villageois la regardait bizarrement. Sesshy était encore plus loin que moi je l'était tandis que Sango, Miroku et Shippo riait de la tête de cette folle. J'allais pleurer tellement j'étais désespéré du comportement de Kagome. Pendant la longue marche je regarda autour de moi, la forêt de Inu- yasha était identique a celle qu'il y avait dans l'anime. Dans le fond, j'étais bien contente d'être dans la peau de se demi-démon ^__^ malgré que je ne connais pas la force qu'il a et encore moins ne me demander pas de faire une attaque -_-. J'espère juste qu'on ne rencontrera pas de démon avant que je sache me servir de mes griffes et de Tetsusaiga(comme ça sa s'écrit? X3). Ne regardant pas où j'allais, je fonça dans un arbre(moi et ma stupidité X3 personne peut changer sa).  
  
Inu : aie! @_x  
  
Kagome : ^^'''  
  
Miroku : euh.Inu? Oo  
  
Inu : toi, ne dis aucun commentaire!  
  
Shippo, Sesshy et Sango : XDDDD  
  
Inu : j'ai juste foncer dans un arbre -_-  
  
Shippo : un démon qui fonce dans un arbre maintenant XD  
  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de saisir la petite bestiole par la queue(ne penser pas croche s.v. p -_-). Shippo me regarda bizarrement tandis que Miroku soupira, c'est vrai que le vrai Inu se dispute souvent avec le vrai Shippo. Mais je suis pas le vrai Inu donc, je laissa tomber se qui était Mary pour qu'elle s'écrase au sol.  
  
Kagome : * venant de réaliser quelque chose* Inu ?  
  
Inu : quoi ?  
  
Kagome : ^_^ Sit !  
  
Inu : * s'écrase par terre* x_X  
  
Alors la c'est le bouquet! Tomber terre première pour manger de la terre -_- tout mais sauf sa! Moi qui aurait cru que Mélo ne serait pas comme Kagome. Pitié ! Je suis pas Inu je suis Méli! T_T.  
  
Miroku : alors là je reconnais notre Kagome ^^  
  
Inu : parle pour toi, c'est pas toi qui viens de manger de la poussière * se relève debout*  
  
Miroku : tu l'avais mérité -_- tu t'en prends toujours a Shippo sans aucune raison  
  
Inu : feh! * détourne la tête*  
  
Sango : -_- *soupir *  
  
Shippo : tiens, sa serais pas le puits là bas ?  
  
Sesshy : oui, sa l'est  
  
J'étais toujours à l'arrière avec Sesshy, Shippo et Miroku était en face de nous deux et Sango et Kagome était complètement a l'avant. Kagome amenais son vélo à côté d'elle et elle avait son manteau sur le dos. Mais je me demande, pourquoi la vraie Kagome était venu a Feudal Japan avec un manteau? Oo Il ne fait pas froid il me semble. Peu importe, on étaient tous devant le puits.  
  
Kagome : *se dit à elle-même * voilà le fameux puits.  
  
Miroku : tu l'as vu des centaines de fois Kagome, pourquoi tu fais cette tête?  
  
Kagome : euh.*sait pas quoi dire * ^^'''  
  
Sango : Kaede nous a dit tantôt que sa faisait longtemps que Kagome n'était pas venu ici ^^'' alors elle peut être impressionner par le puits puisque que sa fais longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vu  
  
Miroku : oui, c'est vrai  
  
Kagome : * soupir de soulagement*  
  
Sango : ^^''  
  
Inu : bon alors, on y va à Tokyo oui ou non?  
  
Kagome : tu as l'air pressé d'y aller ^___^  
  
Inu : -_- je veux juste qu'on parte de cet endroit  
  
Miroku sauta le premier dans le puits, je le regarda disparaître dans le puits. Allez à Tokyo, cool! ^___^ et puis c'est plus sécuritaire que cet endroit où nous sommes.  
  
Kagome : Méli, vas-y !  
  
Inu : pourquoi moi ?  
  
Kagome : tu es Inu ^^'' tu devrais avoir peur de rien  
  
Inu : je n'ai pas peur!  
  
Sango : alors saute -_-'  
  
Inu : vous avez peur c'est ça? *sourire malicieux *  
  
Kagome : je vais employer les grands moyens Méli ^^  
  
Inu : oki! J'ai compris!  
  
Je sauta dans le puits mais Kagome me joua un tour -_- elle dit Sit lorsque je me trouvais au-dessus du puits, ce qui me fit descendre plus vite -_- je me cogna également contre le rebord du puits avant de traverser le temps et me retrouver à Tokyo. Kagome, Sango, Shippo et Sesshy arrivèrent toute suite après moi.  
  
Inu : @_@  
  
Kagome : j'ai pas pu résister ^^''  
  
Inu : c'était chien se coup là! x_-  
  
Shippo : brrrr!!! Y fait froid ici! *presque gelé *  
  
Je me leva et regarda le sol et vit.de la neige!!! Ah non! On était en plein hivers a Tokyo!! Voilà pourquoi la vraie Kagome avait amené son manteau. Je tourna mon regard vers Kagome qui était à l'aise dans son beau manteau tout chaud, moi j'avais simplement un hakama, un haori et un pantalon qui me protégeais des attaques des démons mais pas du froid -_-. Sesshy pareil tandis que Shippo et bien il avait de la chance d'être assez petit pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Kagome. Miroku grelottais sur place il aurait bien aimé allez se réchauffer contre Sango mais elle était loin de lui et il ne voulais pas se prendre un autre coup. J'aurais bien voulu rire de sa gueule mais j'avais aussi froid que lui.  
  
Inu : dit, euh.Kagome on pourrait.peut-être.se rendre chez toi.pour se réchauffer!  
  
Kagome : c'est où? -_-'  
  
Shippo : il ne fais pas si froid que sa ^^  
  
Sango, Inu, Miroku et Sesshy : PARLE POUR TOI!!!  
  
Sesshy eu la brillante idée de se servir de son 'Fluffy' (l'espèce de foulard de fourrure qu'il porte ^^'') comme foulard, malgré que sa faisait bizarre, mais au moins il avait moins froid. Je sentais mes pied devenir des cubes de glace, mais minute.il était devenu des cubes de glace! Je crois que j'avais la meilleure de chaussure lancée sur le marché -_-''.  
  
Sango : um.nouvelle paire de chaussure Inu!!? XDD  
  
Inu : grrrr -_- la ferme!  
  
Sesshy : j'avoue tu as la meilleure!  
  
Inu : t'es pas mieux avec ton 'Fluffy' autour du cou!  
  
Sesshy : ¬¬ j'ai peut-être l'air idiot mais au moins j'ai moins froid  
  
Inu : ta raison -_-  
  
Kagome : c'est quoi sa? Des cubes de glace que tu as aux pieds Inu? Oo  
  
Inu : grrrrr  
  
Je me mis à faire la moue tout en détournant la tête. Moi et mes fabuleuses chaussures de glaces -_-. Je commença à marcher parmi la neige en traînant mes pieds devenus glaçons. Sesshy me suivit. Kagome avec toujours dans ses bras Shippo riait encore de ma gueule comme Sango, tout en me suivant. Miroku qui marchait près de Sango soupira tout simplement.  
  
Kagome : et.on va où comme sa?  
  
Miroku : Oo mais chez toi Kagome.  
  
Kagome : oh, désolé ^^'''  
  
Miroku regarda bizarrement Kagome. Elle me rejoignit, moi qui étais bien à l'avant et surtout seul T_T. Je la regarda bizarrement à mon tour, elle m'afficha son fameux sourire. Je détourna la tête, Shippo profita du moment pour sauter sur mon épaule.  
  
Kagome : dit, Méli? Je sais pas où habite Kagome, moi?  
  
Inu : je le sais pas plus, Mélo  
  
Shippo : tu pourrais renifler le sol comme le fait Inu pour trouver la maison de Kagome  
  
Kagome : pas bête l'idée  
  
Inu : je vous rappelle que nous sommes plus a Feudal Japan tout le monde va trouver bizarre mon comportement  
  
Shippo : déjà avec tes oreilles de loups tu es facile a remarquer -_- et moi tu crois que c'est mieux?  
  
Je tourna la tête et vit des gens me regarder bizarrement. Oups! J'avais oublié ce détail -_-. Mary marqua un point là-dessus. Mais de là à imiter un chien sa serais pire. Mais bon j'étais entrain de geler et je préférais me débarrasser de ses pieds de glace plutôt que d'avoir l'air ridicule. Je me pencha et me mis à renifler le sol.  
  
Kagome : alors?  
  
Inu : Hey! Je suis pas un chien pur! Et puis tu crois que je vais trouver du premier coup  
  
Kagome : Inu, Sit!  
  
Inu : *s'écrase tête première dans la neige *  
  
Kagome : ne me cris pas après!  
  
Inu : -_- c'est stupide cette règle  
  
Kagome : sérieux, j'ai fais sa par pur plaisir! ^^  
  
Inu : je te déteste!  
  
Miroku grelottais derrière et me frappa sur la tête à l'aide de son bâton (me rappelle pu du nom X3). Je me contenta de grogner et me remit a renifler le sol, évidement avec de la neige c'est pas facile -_- et en plus que sa fais même pas une journée que je suis Inu-yasha. Je connais des renseignements sur lui mais je n'ai jamais penser que je serais un jour Inu! Mais bon, j'avança un peu, étant à quatre pattes et reniflant le sol, Sango et Shippo n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Sesshy rit aussi, tiens c'est nouveau sa!  
  
Inu : Tête-de-glace depuis quand tu ris!  
  
Sesshy : hey! C'est quoi se surnom!!?  
  
Inu : avec la tête gelé que tu as et ton regard glacé et bien sa fais tête- de-glace!  
  
Sesshy : GRRR *me donne un coup de pied *  
  
Inu : *fonce dans un mur de briques * aie! X_- c'est pas ma journée!  
  
Kagome : ^^''  
  
Miroku ne pu s'empêcher de frapper une fois de plus avec son bâton -_-. J'avais envie de le prendre et de le casser en deux! Mais bon, je me releva debout et mis mes deux mains ensemble, je boudais? Non, j'étais frustré! Moi qui faisais tout le boulot!  
  
Sango : aller, Inu on est entrain de geler! Trouve la foutue maison de Kagome!  
  
Inu : feh! *détourne la tête *  
  
Kagome : Inu?  
  
Inu : quoi?  
  
Kagome : Sit!  
  
Inu : *retombe tête première dans la neige * oki, je continu mais ficher moi la paix!  
  
Je me remit aux recherches, on trouva finalement la maison de Kagome. Où l'on a été joyeusement accueillit . Finalement je n'avais pu les pieds glacés et tout le monde avaient moins froid. J'étais dans la chambre de Kagome (vous imaginez pas des affaires -_-), je regardais par la fenêtre des enfants jouer au hockey.et.  
  
Inu : *paf * grrrr -_-  
  
Je viens de recevoir une boule de neige de la part de Shippo qui est en bas dehors. Déjà que je n'avais plus froid faut qu'il me jette une boule de neige -_-. C'est bien Mary sa, elle a pas changé, moi par contre je trouve que oui, mon caractère ressemble plus à celui de Inu.  
  
Shippo : tu viens ou pas!? On fais une bataille de boule de neige  
  
Inu : d'accord, j'arrive  
  
Je prend le manteau rouge que m'a donner la mère de Kagome, mais je ne met pas de soulier, je préfère rester comme sa, avez-vous déjà vu un démon avec des souliers, un manteau et une tuque? Si oui, alors prévenez moi pour que je ris de sa gueule! Je sortis dehors et je reçu immédiatement une boule de neige en pleine tronche, c'est de Sesshy cette fois. Qui aurait cru que le frère de Inu-yasha soit aussi sympathique? Bon j'avoue c'est pas le vrai Sesshy c'est Jess -_- mais sa reste Sesshy pareil.  
  
Inu : grrrr -_- alors là c'est la guerre!  
  
Sesshy : héhé.  
  
La bataille de balle de neige ne dura point, puisque que moi et Sesshy étions coéquipiers on remporta cette partie facilement. En plus contre Kagome, Sango, Miroku et Shippo. Shippo patinais sur le sol geler -_- moi qui déteste se sport. Kagome ne pu s'empêcher de me dire Sit au moins 5 fois, pour le simple plaisir de me voir me casser la gueule.  
  
Maintenant il est 18h00 et on viens de terminer de manger, moi et Inu on a au moins un point en commun ^^ on aime tout les deux le ramen. Le temps passa assez vite, tout le monde alla se coucher sauf moi, je préféra faire comme Inu rester éveillé toute la nuit. Miroku dormait sur le canapé du salon et moi par terre, Sesshy resta aussi éveillé toute la nuit. Sango faisait du camping dans la chambre de Kagome et Shippo dormait au pied du lit de Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Méli : wala! Fini! * baille* j'ai travaillé longtemps dessus donc donner des reviews sinon je n'écris plus se fic sur fanficiton!  
  
Au prochain chapitre! 


	3. Pour un premier séjour

Salut salut X3 sa faisait longtemps non ! ? Bon désolé pour le retard – c'est de la faute à Gab et Mélo qui ont du écrire le chapitre 4 pour compenser donc alors chapitre 3 et chapitre 4 d'un seul coup X3 oh et en passant c'est Mélo qui a écrit ses deux chapitres ^^ bon je vous laisse lire ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤ Chapitre 3 : Pour un premier séjour...  
  
Pendant la nuit, tous dormait à leur place respective, moi, je suis la seule a avoir un lit (tous m'envie sauf Shippo). Inu et Sesshy ne dorment pas, comme toujours - - je me demande sérieusement si ce n'est pas parce qu'il font de l'insomnie ou quelque choses dans le genre mais bon...Et Miroku dors sur le divan car la nuit, l'accès à ma chambre y est interdit (ne vous demander pas pourquoi mais on prend pas de chance avec un lechman...).Pendant son sommeil, Sango pris Shippo comme ourson et Shippo se réveilla en étouffant.  
  
Shippo: *voix étouffé* À ... l'aide! X__X  
  
Inu , grâce à ses fine oreille, entendit Shippo et se leva pour allez l'aider mais arriver dans ma chambre, il fut traumatisé de la façon que je dors....supra évaché genre qui prend tout le lit et même plus et en plus je ronflait.  
  
Inu: Oh god - -  
  
Shippo: Help ! X_X  
  
Inu: Oui oui - - *déprend Shippo*...  
  
Shippo: Thanks  
  
Puis Inu s'en alla, sauf que en chemin vers le salon, il croisa Miroku.  
  
Inu: Où c'est que tu vas?  
  
Miroku: Au toilette*passe les toilette mais continu de marcher vers ma chambre*...  
  
Inu: J'vois sa - - *pogne Miroku par le col* Toi tu reste avec moi--  
  
Alors Inu força Miroku à allez se coucher et veilla sur lui, pendant tout se temps, moi, je rêvais. Mais comme tout bon rêve, il finit -- sniff...On se leva tous et en direction de la cuisine, Inu avait trop la tête ailleur et sa me fatiguait, je dit le mot magique X3.  
  
Kagome: Sit boy ^^  
  
Inu: Aah - -*s'écrase par terre tête première* aie, pourquoi ta fait sa ? --  
  
Kagome: Parce que tu m'énerve quand ta la tête ailleur ^^.  
  
Inu: Grrr- -''  
  
Rendu à la cuisine, ma mère nous avait fait des oeufs (miam XD) puis l'on manga avec appétit. Miroku se prit deux claque pour avoir pogné le cul de Sango et le mien, puis Inu a vu son assiette de très proche pour avoir rit de nos gueule...a date y'a juste Sesshy qui se tien tranquille - - ooh bou. En tout cas, imaginer une seconde Inu avec des oeufs dans face, à en pouffer de rire pendant des heure.  
  
Shippo : Que c'est qu'on fait là?  
  
Sango: C'est pas - - Miroku: ...*les deux joue marqué de deux claque* euh, on joue à des jeu puéril X3 *slap, une autre claque de la par de Sango*  
  
Sango: Osti de pervert de mon cul, c'est fatiguant à la fin!  
  
Inu: *me regarde*....  
  
Sesshy: *silence, pense à rien......noooooon X3*  
  
Kagome: Euh, on va patiné *pense: Inu fesant du patin artistique XD*  
  
Tous: D'ac  
  
Moman: Je vais vous passer des patin (Mélo : d'où à sors elle oO Méli : hum...aucune idée --)  
  
Kagome: Oki moman  
  
On s'habilla chaudement et partit vers le parc où est la patinoire. Rendu, on mis nos patin et alla PATINÉE YEAH!!! (Mélo :J'ai pris du sucre pour me remonté le moral un peu....beaucoup et donné des idées Méli: Parait po - -''). Je monta sa patinoire, suivi de Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshy et Inu (sa doit allez mal patiné avec une tunique XD) Inu c'est cassé la gueule sa glace quand je lui dit Sit et Sesshy tomba sur le cul tellement il riait de la gueule à Inu.  
  
Sesshy: Hahahahaha!XD Inu est tombé sa glace face première!  
  
Inu: Grrr *crak, la glace craque sous son poid* - -'' oh oh *splash* blurp bloublou- -  
  
Sesshy: HAHAHAHAHHA!!!XDDDDD  
  
Inu: *sort* t'a YEULE!!!  
  
Sesshy: *gulps*.....oO'''  
  
Après se coup la, Miroku se planta dans la neige à cause d'un manque d'inattention et Sango s'écoeura et alla s'assir sur un banc. Shippo avait toute les peine du monde à tenir debout et moi, j'étais ben correct (jsuis la seule qui aime po pire le patin, assez pour ne pas planté et m'écoeurée ^^'''). Après au moins dix minute, tout le monde sauf moi était écoeurée.  
  
Kagome, un folle sans égal qui tourne en rond comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal: Allé! venez pleasee!! TT  
  
Tous: NOON!!!!!  
  
Kagome: -- bouh  
  
Je sorti et l'on rentra chez moi. Dans le chemin, l'on n'a cessa point de se plaindre qu'on avait faim et une fois à la maison, on sauta presque sur le frigo pour se prendre quelque choses à manger. L'on alla ensuite dans le salon bouffé notre repas davant des dvd de blood hound, angel sanctuary et togari (Méli : tu parles de dvd toi se sont tous des manga --) . C'était franchement cool, puis fut le moment ou ma mère me dit d'aller prendre ma douche...oO.  
  
Kagome: Mais, mom...  
  
Moman: Y'a po de mais, tu prend ta douche.  
  
Kagome: - -*pense: Mais y'a un pervert dans la maison et je prend po de chance- -''*  
  
Je partit donc vers la salle de bain et décida de totalement la blinder, du moins la porte et la fenêtre. Une fois finit, la porte était blindé et pleine de cadenas à l'intérieur pour pas que je reste coincé dedans et les lavabo, a part la douche, était bouché, la toilette était cloué (à moins que Miroku sois ectoplasme, je vois pas comment y pourrait entré XD Méli : juste l'imaginé ^^'')  
  
Miroku: ....- -''*pense: C'est pas juste, moi qui voulais jeté qu'un simple coup d'oeil sur son corp nu- -*  
  
Sango: pense y même pas --  
  
Miroku: trop tard ^^''  
  
Sango: - -'''''''  
  
Shippo: Je comprend pas - -*pense: faut ben que je me mette dans la peau de mon personnage ^^*  
  
Sesshy: *watch la tv*.....  
  
Inu: *frappe Miroku pour le fun* Arf, je suis désespéré - - je vis avec des fous  
  
Tous: Gneuh?  
  
Inu: Ben oui, ....... un pervert, une folle maniaque qui me torture, un ''supposé'' frère incompréhensible et la fille qui prend la défense de tout le monde - - et la boule de poils haissable  
  
Tous : je suis plus qu'offensé- -  
  
Je finit ma douche et on alla se couché, tous sauf moi était marabou.  
  
Kago: Euh...bonne nuit^^''  
  
Tous : bonne nuit- -  
  
Inu: feh...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤ Méli : ^^ fini ! voilà pour le troisième chapitre qui ne fera pas rire tout le monde à cause du manque d'idée de notre part –  
  
Mélo : le chapitre 4 est deux fois mieux !  
  
Méli : yup XD bon alors reviews svp !  
  
Mélo : et au chapitre 4 ^^ qui est Magasinage ! XD 


	4. Magasinage powaa!

Salut cher adorateur de notre fan fic X3 et ben vous vouliez la suite et bah la voilà bon celui je vous préviens y'a assez d'humour je trouve, peu importe je vous laisse lire maintenant ! ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ Chapitre 4 : Magasinage powaaa ! !  
  
Le lendemain matin, tous dormais. Dans ma chambre (moi, Sango et Shippo), Shippo se leva. Après avoir attendu mon réveille pendant une quinzaine de minute, il décida de me sauter dessus.  
  
Shippo: Debout!   
  
Kagome: X___@  
  
Sango: *se lève en m'entendant m'étouffer* Qu'est-ce que....oO *se dépèche d'enlever shippo* que c'est tu fesait là!?  
  
Shippo: De la trampoline ^^  
  
Sango: ¬¬''  
  
Kagome: arf...¬¬''  
  
Sango: Oui, bon...On va tu écouter la télé?  
  
Shippo: Ok ^^  
  
Rendu dans le salon, l'on s'assis sans faire exprès (peut-être XD Méli : oh god –') sur miroku, pensant qu'il était le divan.  
  
Miroku : *en dessous du tas* Raie! @__O Hein? Quoi ? Qui?  
  
Sango: Euh, s'cuse, on t'as pris pour le divan^^'''.  
  
Miroku: *roule en bas et s'accote sur la télé* je suis pas encore vraiment réveillé...- -  
  
Kago: *open tv* Sango on éco.....oO  
  
Miroku: WAAAAAH!!! Poussez- vous! Je dois faire un exorcice tout de suite! *colle un tit papier sur la tv* Démon sors de se meuble!  
  
Sango: *Slap* Abrutis, c'est une tv- -  
  
Miroku; aille, une quoi?  
  
Sango: Tv- -  
  
Miroku: Depuis quand tu sais sa toi?  
  
Kagome: Je lui est montré! ^^'''  
  
Sango: Oui ^^'''  
  
Miroku: ......(suspect...) ¬¬  
  
Alors on écouta la télé. Quelque minute plus tard, Inu nous rejoigna puis soudain, Sesshy se mit à parlé dans son sommeil.  
  
Sesshy: ...Mmh...J'ai bosté 4 fois à smash...Oh non pas les chiens...Mmmhmmon examen de math...Le chat dans la fenêtre marche la tête à l'envers...mon plafond est rendu jaune...  
  
Tous: OO''''  
  
Sesshy: ....Le gros dans éternal darkness y saute po loin...faut que je loue monde infernal....mon cousin est un kangourou...*se tourne* Zron....  
  
Miroku: OO''''''''' euh... Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi Sesshômaru dit des idioties dans son sommeil ? Et depuis quand vous connaissez toute ses choses?  
  
Sango: *gros smile pas subtile* euh.....^^'''  
  
Shippo: C'est parce que hier soir Kagome nous a fait un cour accéléré sur son monde ^^ tada. (viens de sauver le monde X3)  
  
Miroku: Ah je vois! ^^  
  
Kagome: Bon, tant qu'à écouter la télé, si on jouait à smash ^^  
  
Miroku: Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Kagome: C'est un jeu vidéo.  
  
Miroku: Un jeu vidéo ?  
  
Kagome: Tu vas voir...- -''  
  
Sango: *soupir* Comme j'aimerais être dans smash...(oups, sa sais une autre histoire...^^'')  
  
Kagome: *vien pour branché le game cube* Hihiii!!  
  
Je failli faire une crise cardiaque en m'apercevant que Inu me regardait fixement avec un air marabou.  
  
Miroku: Bonjour^^  
  
Inu: Vous vous apprêtiez à jouer à smash sans moi, le meilleur de tout les joueur de smash dans notre gang . --  
  
Tous sauf miroku et sesshy: Euh... bah oui^^  
  
Inu: - -...  
  
Miroku: *à Inu* Tu connais ça?  
  
Inu: Meuh oui, je te rappelle que moi ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens chez Kagome - -  
  
Shippo: Moi j'y ai jamais jouer- -  
  
( Bon alors les persos que l'on utilise a Smash ^^ Gab= Link, Jess= Ganondorf, Méli= Roy, Melo= Marth, Mary=fox ou Samus, Miroku=Young Link ou Mewtwo)  
  
Sango: on vas vous faire un cour en acceleré du jeu d'accord.  
  
Shippo et Miroku: Ok  
  
Elle prit le livrait de smash (non sans avoir regarder Link sa couverture au passage) et expliqua toute les base à Miroku et Shippo. Finalement, les deux savent le manuel par coeur ainsi que nous. Inu est le meilleur à se jeu - - (c'est normal car avant le souhait, Méli avait le jeu et à jouer plus de 1600 heure donc elle à beaucoup d'expérience à se jeu -- Méli : et elle en est fière ^^) Miroku se demandais vraiment comme sa se fesait car lui, au début, s'est fait bosté 34 fois ^^mais il s'est considérablement amélioré en l'espace de 10 match. Sesshy, qui finit par se réveillé, vint nous rejoindre(shit les deux best player de la gang son debout...y font toujours équipe -- Méli : bah oui ^^ on est les meilleures a se jeux !) Miroku était un peu écoeurer de jouer à été faire l'inventaire de la maison -- c'est a dire , traumatisé ma mère avec s'est ptit papier partout -- puis revint jouer avec nous. À 11:30 environ, on s'est tous prit une écoeurantivité de smash. On regarda plutôt Méli se battre contre dark link au hyrule temple. Puis l'on s'endormit tous sauf Sesshy, Inu et Sango.  
  
Sesshy: *à Inu* bon ben que c'est qu'on fait fréro?  
  
Inu: C'est pas...  
  
Sango: *regarde les deux morons qui se pogne le beigne* Si on allait magasiné, on est pas pour garder du linge de feudal japan au japon actuel...  
  
Inu: bonne idée, moi et Sesshy on va essayer de se trouver du linge en attendant.  
  
Kagome: *se réveille d'un éclair* Inu, Sesshy, vous compter trouver où du linge où plutôt de quel linge.  
  
Les deux: Euh...  
  
Kagome; Il y a mon linge( deux démon en jupe XD), celui de Souta, de ma mère et de mon grand- père...  
  
Inu: je crois qu'on fait dure.  
  
Seshy: Ouais  
  
Inu: Ah moin de vouloir ressemblé à tortue génial dans dragon ball, y faudra magasiné comme sa.  
  
Sesshy: ouais --  
  
Kagome: bon ben je vais chercher de l'argent ^^  
  
Tous: Oui  
  
Je monta dans ma chambre et fouilla un peu(comme je ne suis pas la vrai Kagome ben j'ignore ou elle met son argent de poche)je fini par le trouver, Kagome est riche!( c'est pas c combien de yens^^'')Environ deux cent piace! ^^ Je redescent, cash en mains, gros smile.  
  
Kagome: On va pouvoir s'acheté du po pire linge la gang^^  
  
Tous: ok  
  
On parti, Inu avait une casquette pour cacher ses oreilles et Shippo était dans mon sac en tant que peluche.  
  
Kagome: Je sais que s'est stupide mais,...il est où le magasin?  
  
Tous: Euh...  
  
Kagome: On est perdu...- -  
  
Tous: ...- -  
  
Sesshy: hum... I know, on a qu'a taxer des renseignements ^^ *pogne quelqu'un et le plaque au mur* Dis-moi où est le magasin!  
  
Passant: ...Ahh!  
  
Sesshy: Grrr  
  
Passant: Euh.. par là. *pointe une direction ou il y a une big big pancarte marquer 'le plus grand magasin du japon, centre japon'*  
  
Sesshy: Ouais c'était pas évident- -  
  
Donc, sesshy relâcha le gars et on partit direction le magasin.  
  
Kagome: *devant le magasin* ouais il était vraiment pas évident- -  
  
Tous: oui  
  
L'on fini par arriver, ouais on est aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu, ce magasin est jumbo(style, jumbo cactuar dans ff 8 mais en plus big) Je sens qu'on va se perdre à l'intérieur si on se sépare de notre reniffleur de plancher XD (Méli : me sens nullement visé --). L'on entra, il y a que du linge, des magasin de linge et un coiffeur.  
  
Kagome: Tien j'ai plein de bonne idée pour nous habillé ^^  
  
Inu, sesshou et Miroku: sa craint...- -  
  
Sango: Oui craint, craint...  
  
Kagome: Ah commencé par Sesshy ^^  
  
Sesshy: sa craint...- -  
  
Kagome; *traine Sesshy chez le coiffeur* couper lui les cheveux aux épaule...  
  
Sesshy: - -''  
  
Puis pendant que Sesshy se fait coupé les cheveux et tralali tralala, j'alla chercher le linge^^. Je lui acheta des jeans noir mi-taille basse avec un chandail noir pas trop lousse plus un côte de cuir plein de stud et une ceinture à stud. Des bracelet de tissu avec des jointure de metal (style Zell de ff8).Une paire de chaussure noir et voili voila le nouveau style de Sesshômaru-sama^^. Je vais payer le tout et retourne voir Sesshy chez le coiffeur, celui-ci attendait mon retour, je lui donna les vêtement pour qu'il aille les mettre. Maintenant ces le tour à Inu, héhé diabolique moi. Pendant que Inu se fait lavé les cheveux moi je vais chercher son linge. Je lui achète un coton-wouater noir avec un smilé buzzer dessus, des jean de "fresh"ou "skater" si on veut car je l'ai ait pris lousse, une chaine, des running shoes, oh on fit une percing a l'oreille de Inu ^^ et la j'ai pu de cash. Je vais porté le linge à Inu et Sesshy revient pour laisser la place à Inu.  
  
Kagome: Tu est super Sesshy ^^  
  
Sesshy: Euh...merci ^^  
  
Kagome: Mais j'ai pu de cash- -  
  
Moman: Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Kagome, tien je t'en prête^^  
  
Kagome: Merci moman ^^  
  
Moman:* S'en va* ^^  
  
Kagome: Bon y reste que nous autre ^^  
  
Sango: Oui ^^  
  
J'alla chercher du linge pour moi et Sango ^^Bon Sango ne porteras pas sa mais au cas ou, je vais lui acheter ^^''(Moi et Sango avons deux ensemble chaque ^^)Moi, je me suis acheter des pantalon et un chandail lousse et pour Sango un pantalon noir et rouge avec un chandail noir ^^(les autre vêtement son secret ^^) oh et miroku est habiler style Dj moderne^^. Shippo y change pas. L'on sorti du magasin, Inu toujours avec sa casquette.  
  
Kagome; Je suis fière de nos achats ^^  
  
Sango: oui ^^  
  
Miroku; euh...c'est quoi sa au mur?  
  
Kagome: Euh...*lit l'affiche* Cool, il y aura une danse ce soir ^^  
  
Tous sauf Miroku: Génial ^^  
  
Miroku: Une danse?  
  
Sango: Tu vas voir se soir ^^  
  
Miroku: Ok  
  
Kagome: *pense: que je suis prévoyante ^^*  
  
Puis l'on partit se reprendre une écoeurantivite de jeux video en attendant la danse. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Mélo : héhé nouveau style pour tout le monde ^^  
  
Méli : parle pour toi – moi et Sesshy c'est transformation complète  
  
Mélo : yup ! Au fait ^^ ceux qui aimerais voir en image nos nouveau looks et ben je les ai dessiner juste a contacter Méli et elle vous les envoyera de ma part ^^  
  
Méli : oui oui bon reviews et au prochain chapitre ^^ 


End file.
